


Love Is A Door Smacking You Right In The Face

by dustbunnyprophet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbunnyprophet/pseuds/dustbunnyprophet
Summary: Jean had a problem. Or was it A Problem, capital letters and everything? He wasn't really sure.Not that it would change the fact he was standing there, sweaty clothes rapidly cooling against his skin while he weighed the pros and cons of walking into the locker room. It was ridiculous. He was ridiculous.But he couldn't help it.He was nervous.A JJSeung fic.





	Love Is A Door Smacking You Right In The Face

 

He was going to do this properly. 

Jean had been silently observing Seung-gil for better part of the season, stopping himself from randomly accosting him and simply chatting the Korean up. While it was in Jean’s nature to be sociable and extroverted, something about Seung-gil had always stopped him. Even in Juniors, when they had been training at the same rink, Jean had kept his distance from the glaring Korean.

It had been years since they had stopped sharing a rink, and Jean had gone through much in the meanwhile, the worst perhaps being the breakup with Izzy. The latter had happened in the worst possible moment, when Jean’s anxiety had already costed him a gold medal at the GPF and nearly sabotaged his skating at the Four Continents. Izzy leaving him had been a blow which had taken him nearly a year to bounce back from. And his life being the chaotic mess that it had been, Jean had not really paid attention to the Korean. 

If Seung-gil hadn’t drunkenly kissed a married man in front of the man’s wife the night before their ice show in Japan, Jean doubted he would have even noticed him as anything more than a competitor. 

In hindsight he knew it had all began in Hasetsu, but it had taken him a whole season and some more to realise he was in fact quite interested in the stoic skater.Which had led Jean to his current predicament of weighing the pros and cons of approaching Seung-gil and getting to know him better than stalking his social media, meagre as they were, had allowed him to. 

They were currently in Calgary, waiting for the Four Continents to officially start, and Jean was standing by the door, listening to the sound of Seung-gil’s skates thudding on the floor of the otherwise empty locker room. Jean in truth  _ had  _ to go in and get out of his rapidly cooling sweaty clothes. But it was the first time he had a chance to start a conversation with Seung-gil and not betray the fact he had been barely thinking about anything else since the start of the season.

He didn’t want to mess it up.

And he knew his usual approach would not yield any result with Seung-gil. The older skater was the most unsociable of the bunch, the most reserved, and basically unapproachable. Not that Jean was one to give up before an obstacle. But he had to play his cards right. 

His heart beat fast in his chest while he wondered just how to proceed. He needed an ice breaker, a topic of conversation to start with. But other than Seung-gil’s love for his dog which was featured in most of his instagram photos, Jean could not think about anything to talk about other than skating. And since the Korean had not been happy to see Jean beat him at the GPF, somehow he had a feeling it was better not to rattle that hornet nest. 

He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. He was being ridiculous. What was the worst that could happen? Seung-gil ignoring him? Leaving the locker room without a word? If worse came to worst the Korean was going to permanently ignore him. And well, Jean would have tried, right?

But even as it rationally made sense, his heart clenched at the thought. He didn’t want to be rejected. He had been simmering over this for too long, observing,  _ admiring _ , the beautiful Korean, the way he skated, the lithe movements, the intensity in his dark eyes, the way his hair fluttered softly while he skated. He had spent months looking from the sidelines, and waiting, waiting, afraid of fucking it all up. 

He looked at the burgundy paint of the door and willed himself to move. His stomach knotted in nervousness, and the sweat on his palms had nothing to do with the exertion of the official training.

Squaring his shoulders, Jean took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob. It was now or never.

In a swift motion he pushed the door open.

Only to hit slam it into something.

A yelp of pain, and Jean was staring wide-eyed at Seung-gil doubled down in pain. And clutching his nose. Jean blinked twice as his mind reeled. And then he spotted the blood on Seung-gil’s hand and his brain kicked back into action.

“Fuck… I’m sorry!” Leroy exclaimed, grabbing Seung-gil’s shoulders and maneuvering him back on the bench. 

Seung-gil’s head pounded, his nose flaring in sharp pain. He didn’t even notice the blood until Leroy was showing paper towels in his hand. He was babbling incoherently, or maybe it was Seung-gil whose ability to comprehend speech had been temporarily shut down in the wake of the pounding pain which radiated from his nose all the way through his skull, making him feel mildly dizzy.

There were hands again, and something wet was trailing over his palm. He tried to see, but there was a bunch of paper towels being pressed against his face. He made to move it, but there was a hand stopping him in his motion.

“No, no. Keep that. It’s still bleeding. Fuck, I’m so sorry Seung-gil!” Leroy said, and Seung-gil was happy to finally be able to focus on the Canadian. He blinked several times, trying to dispel the dizziness. 

He didn’t know for how long he had sat on that bench, but eventually Leroy removed the bloodied lump of paper towels from his face, and started gently dabbing with a wet cloth around his nose.

“Does this hurt?” he asked Seung-gil, and his blue eyes were brimming with worry. 

“Not much.” he replied, barely stopping himself from shaking his head. That would  _ not  _ be a good idea. He might have a concussion after all. “I don’t think it’s broken” he added, as an afterthought.

“God, I really hope it isn’t.” Leroy replied contritely “I’m so sorry. I had no idea you were behind the door. I’m such an idiot!”

“Stop apologising. It’s getting annoying.” Seung-gil said, interrupting his self-flagellation.

“Sorry.” Leroy replied sheepishly, and Seung-gil levelled him a look that made him shut up. “I... I’ll wet a few more towels. You’ve got blood… Just stay here.”

Seung-gil did not protest, his head still lightly dizzy as it was.

A moment later Leroy was back, kneeling in front of him, still in his skates Seung-gil noticed. He dabbed the cloth on his face again, this time tentatively running it over his nose, and Seung-gil could not stop a wince.

“Shit. It hurts?” he asked, hovering the wet cloth in front of his nose.

“A bit.” Seung-gil replied “It’s probably bruised.”

“I hope so. You have a nice nose it would be a shame if I…” Leroy stopped mid sentence, a sudden blush making its way to his tan cheeks “...if I broke it.” he finished sheepishly, clearing his throat.

There was something endearing in the sight, and Seung-gil found himself flushing in embarrassment at the unbidden compliment.

“Um, I don’t suppose… I mean I was going to...” Leroy started, looking at the bundle of wet paper and then back at him “Have dinner with me? Please?”

Seung-gil blinked.

“Because you slammed the door into my face?” 

“No.. I mean  _ yeah,  _ I’m so sorry! But no, I kinda, well, how do I put it? I was going to ask you out?” it comes out as a question, and Seung-gil could see the younger skater wince at his own tangled words.

“You want to go out with me?” he asked Leroy, with a puzzled frown, and the blush on the Canadian’s cheeks deepened.

“Yeah.” he replied, sheepish. 

“Oh.” was all he could say. 

It was unexpected. 

Not unpleasant, or  _ unwelcome.  _ Seung-gil would have had to be blind not to notice the tall Canadian. Not only was he an amazing skater, but he was handsome in just the right way. And Seung-gil was not proud to admit he had spent his fair share of time admiring the more risqué photos Leroy had taken. His mind found it fit to supply with the memory of a particular shot with nothing but bright and snug red boxers briefs which had done nothing to conceal the perfect shape of the Canadian’s ass. If he hadn’t already been blushing, Seung-gil was sure his face would have flared up in a sudden rush of heat. 

He swallowed, looking at the tiled floor under his feet. JJ was a catch, there was no doubt. But even if Seung-gil had been fostering a tiny crush since forever, it had never even crossed his mind that Leroy might be interested in  _ him _ , of all people. He was just plain. And boring. While JJ was, well he was  _ hot,  _ and not just that, but he was talented in more than just skating. His music might have been borderline narcissistic, but his voice was like velvet gloves trailing over his skin. And on top of that he was fun to be around.

They had trained together in juniors, and Seung-gil had often thought about approaching the extroverted teen, but every time he had been about to, he had spared himself the embarrassment of being rejected. Why would someone like Leroy want to spend time with him?

Except he apparently did. And not only, but he wanted to go out with him. 

On a date.

“It okay if you don’t…” JJ suddenly started, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. The younger skater must had interpreted his silence in the wrong way, and Seung-gil almost jumped from the bench, exclaiming

“Yes.” 

“...want to. What?” Leroy blinked. Seung-gil could feel his cheeks burn.

“Yes.” he repeated, more firmly, looking at the Canadian’s surprised blue eyes “I want to.”

And then the most amazing thing happened. Leroy’s lips unfurled, pulling into the brightest grin he had ever seen. It was like staring at the sun, and yet Seung-gil could not look away. His own heart was doing conspicuous somersaults inside his chest, but he paid it no mind, too entranced by the sheer joy beaming off the other skater’s tan face.

“Awesome!” JJ exclaimed cheerfully. 

And his own lips curled into a small smile, which made JJ’s suddenly turn a thousand watts brighter. 

Seung-gil had no idea what he was getting himself into. But of one thing he was sure, if it meant seeing JJ look at him with that level of joy, it was sure worth it.

 

 

 


End file.
